Vente conmigo
by Radika Sundari
Summary: Yaoi- Aioria está de un humor desagradable por culpa de su hermano, y quiere desquitarse con Death Mask, pero en la pelea puede perder y ganar más que un par de puñetazos.


VENTE CONMIGO... Y EN MÍ

Aioria había llegado tarde, no era culpa suya, es sólo que no había sabido la dirección exacta del bar donde debían verse. Además habría podido encontrarlos más fácil si no hubieran estado todos tan borrachos, apenas si había logrado distinguir sus cosmos.

Atravesó la puerta de cantina del lugar mirando con atención hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la obscuridad y pudo distinguir a sus compañeros en el lugar. Dispersados entre la gente, metiéndose mano entre ellos.

Con una carcajada se sentó en la barra, ¡dioses!, que buen espectáculo estaban dando, si eso de morir y volver a la vida es lo mejor para tomarle sabor a la existencia. Siguió riéndose hasta que alguien lo calló.

-¿No te cansas de burlarte de tus compañeros?

Aioria desvió sus pupilas hasta mirar por el rabillo del ojo al que le hablaba.

-Viniste.

Dijo en un tono despectivo. No le gustaba ser reprendido y mucho menos por Death Mask, sentía que no tenía derecho. Pero este no se ofendió, sólo se encogió de hombros.

-Todos vinieron esta noche.

Hace tiempo que no se reunían, cada uno había partido por su lado y habían hecho de su vida. Aioria volvió a dirigir la vista hacia el centro de la muchedumbre donde por su gran estatura podía distinguir a sus compañeros, algo perdidos.

-Es igual si estás o no.

De pronto había sentido una bronca muy grande, Aioros estaba ahí también, desde que había vuelto a la vida, apenas si habían pasado tiempo juntos. Su hermano prefería pasársela con Shura y la escena que estaba mirando lo hico sentir nauseas. Ya no era el mismo y Aioria seguía sintiéndose solo.

-Ya lo sé.

Death Mask seguía extrañamente tranquilo, tenía en su mano un whisky doble, pero apenas si lo había probado. Estaba perdido en sus propios asuntos.

-Escuché que quieres volver a llamarte Ángelo.

Comentó al azar el otro, buscando molestarlo y que le dejara la barra. No le importaba quien había llegado primero, quería poder mirar todo el espectáculo sin moscas.

-Ajá.

Death seguía ignorándolo, dejó el baso en la barra y sacó un cigarrillo, para entretenerse en meter y sacar el humo lleno de nicotina. Aioria tosió más dramáticamente de lo debido y le arrancó el cigarro de la boca para apagarlo en el vaso de whisky. Se esperaba una buena gresca, pero Dm siguió con su pose seria.

-¿Qué te pasa niño?

Y entonces fue Aioria quien explotó.

-¡Demonios! ¿Qué no te puedes comportar como un hombre? ¡Pelea maldito!

Death recargó un brazo en la barra para ladear la mirada.

-Si quieres pelea busca a otros, no se me antoja complacerte.

Aioria arrojó el vaso del otro lado de la barra, apenas y se oyó el ruido de su ruptura con la fuerte música.

-Sigues siendo un asco de persona.

Le gritó directo al rostro, sin importar exponerse frente a todos. Aunque con la música del lugar, nadie escuchó.

-Y tú un reprimido.

Contestó Death Mask con completa tranquilidad. Y entonces tuvo que cerrar los ojos y respirar muy profundo, Aioria le había escupido.

Se levantó lentamente, limpiando su rostro con el dorso de sus brazos. Y lo agarró por los cortos cabellos castaños.

-Bastardo, tú lo que quieres es arruinarle la noche a todos.

Y sin armar escándalo lo arrastró hasta las escaleras y a empujones lo hizo subir. Hasta los cuartos privados, un par de chicas del lugar los miraron subir y los siguieron.

-Suéltame hijo de…

Aioria cerró la boca al mirar a las mujeres tras ellos, que se colaron en la habitación, insinuantes.

-Chicas, ¿buscan algo de diversión?

Exclamó Death Mask, obligando al otro a sentarse y se acercó a una de las muchachas, para besarla tranquilamente. La otra se acercó al castaño, tanteando el terreno.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

Preguntó acercándole el rostro, pero Aioria se retiró aprisa, no tenía ganas de seguir con esa pose. Death interrumpió el contacto con la otra chica para responder en su lugar.

-Yo son Ángelo; el es Aioria, es algo antisocial.

Las chicas rieron en voz baja, pero él no se lo tomó a bien.

-¡Ángelo! ¡Bastardo! ¿Por qué no les dices quien eres en verdad y lo que has hecho?

Las mujeres se miraron una a la otra, incómodas, les entregaron una botella y se fueron tan rápido como habían venido. Death miró la puerta, tenía ganas de mujer, pero con el idiota que lo estaba acosando no sería posible. Destapó la botella, dispuesto ahora sí a tomar.

-Mejor cálmate crío, no te dejaré volver abajo para que lo arruines todo.

Aioria se giró hacia él, ofendido.

-¿Y quién eres tú para decidir qué hacer?

-Sabes gatito –Comenzó con un tono diferente, dándose cuenta de que hablar no servía de nada –Las chicas se fueron y yo sigo con ganas.

Se dejó la botella en la mesa, acercándose sugerente al más joven que retrocedió por instinto.

-Apártate pervertido.

De pronto se puso muy nervioso, tampoco quería causar destrozos, en realidad esperaba que si lograba una gresca la culpa quedara toda como responsabilidad de Death Mask y no suya. Si lo atacaba primero, se metería en problemas con el resto.

-Has estado buscándome toda la noche niño, ya es hora de que te dé una lección.

Se rió entre dientes y en un instante lo sujetó del cuello de la camisa y lo levantó. No necesitó encender su cosmos, bastaba su fuerza física para ponerse contra el castaño. Lo estaba dejando sin aire y hasta que lo vio a punto de desmayarse lo soltó sobre el camastro que había en la habitación.

-Vamos niñato, ¿me dirás que nunca te han dado como se debe?

Se dejó caer sobre él, sosteniéndole las muñecas, Aioria trató de quitárselo de encima, más no pudo. Estaba buscando pelea, pero no una así, no en un lecho. Tan desesperado se sintió que iba a encender su cosmos.

-Anda, grita para que todos vean que no puedes solo.

Un solo toque a su orgullo y Aioria dejó de moverse. No servía de nada seguir gastando su fuerza desde esa posición. En cualquier momento se descuidaría y podría quitárselo de encima. Death le sujetó el cuello con una mano para mantenerlo quieto, mientras se incorporaba un poco sobre su cadera para irse desabrochando la camisa.

-¿De verdad eres maricón?

Sonrío de lado, inclinándose en un burdo intento de besarlo que fue rechazado.

-Igual que nuestros dioses.

Se entablaron en una lucha de manos, hasta que los botones de la camisa de Aioria salieron volando. Éste aún seguía tratando de defenderse, el otro ya no estaba preocupado sólo por sujetarlo, aprovechaba los continuos movimientos para pasearle las manos por todos lados, tratando de animarlo un poco.

-¡Eres un bastardo! ¡Ya te dije que no!

El castaño se veía demasiado nervioso, y así Ángelo entendió que en verdad no debía tener mucha experiencia.

-Te va a gustar gatito, sólo es un poco de placer.

Le jodía que el otro fuera tan cobarde, no se iba a morir sólo porque se lo llevaran a la cama. Agarrándole los brazos lo clavó del todo contra la cama, y dobló sus propias piernas para montarse sobre él. Death sólo quería descargarse, le demostraría lo que era disfrutar de un hombre. Aioria por su parte se extrañó por el cambio de posición, pero su cadera siendo presionada por el peso de Death Mask le trajo sensaciones tan agradables que dejó de resistirse.

Movidas únicamente por su instinto, las manos del león se soltaron del agarre y se fueron al cuerpo del otro, aunque le hubiera gustado acariciarle el pecho, se tuvo que conformar con la espalda, ya que Death Mask se inclinó para besarle el cuello.

Un montón de sensaciones se le fueron por todo el cuerpo como resultado de aquella boca húmeda sobre su piel. Trató de removerse pero seguía atrapado bajo el cuerpo del otro. Sus manos siguieron bajando por la amplia espalda morena, hasta colarse con el pantalón, de donde no se atrevió a seguir.

Death le mordió el cuello, para instarlo a seguir, pero no pareció funcionar. Entonces prefirió hacer algo más efectivo y bajó su boca hasta el pezón izquierdo, torturándolo con sus dientes para luego acariciarlo con la punta de la lengua.

Aioria lanzó un gemido ronco y entonces forcejeó con el pantalón del otro tratando de arrancárselo. Éste saltó fuera de la cama, para desnudarse por completo. Con sus dedos hábiles, le destrabó el pantalón al castaño, para quitárselo de un tirón, dejándolo desnudo. Volvió a mostrar sus blancos dientes al ver la erección de su acompañante.

Death era un experto en placeres y no tenía intenciones de atrasar lo inevitable. De inmediato dirigió su boca al miembro erguido de su compañero, succionando suavemente, lubricándolo para su propio placer. Aioria dio un brinco sobre la cama, en una expresión muda de gozo que de inmediato fue acabada con un jadeo. Le clavó los dedos en el cabello grisáceo, jalándolo con fuerza en un intento de controlar la sensación.

Sintiéndose extasiado por esa lengua maestra nadando sobre su carne, el león separó la cabeza de su miembro, no quería venirse en su boca. Ángelo prestó un poco de resistencia, para hacer cabrear al otro, pero luego dejó de lado el juego y volvió a montarse sobre él, dejando que el ansioso chico entrara en su cuerpo.

-De verdad que no sabes nada.

Dijo Death Mask con una mueca de dolor, y paró todo movimiento para ser él quien guiara el movimiento, empujándolo con fuerza lo hizo acostarse y se inclinó hacia atrás, para recargarse en las rodillas temblorosas de Aioria. Se movió lentamente, ajustando su cuerpo a la intrusión.

Aun conservando en su rostro la expresión de malestar aceleró el movimiento, Aioria obedeciendo su instinto, llevó sus manos a las caderas de Death Mask para apoyar el movimiento y así le dejó a este las manos libres, y éste se acariciaba a sí mismo, sosteniéndose también para moverse con más fuerza.

La fricción se hizo tan intensa que sentían sus cuerpos arder. Gruñidos y jadeos roncos tapaban por completo los crujidos de la cama que amenazaba con romperse, pero aún si el mundo se hubiera destruido no habrían parado.

En una última embestida triunfal, ambos alcanzaron el clímax, perdiéndose entre momentos insostenibles e insondables, como si se perdieran del todo.

Cáncer fue el primero en reaccionar, aún mareado por el orgasmo se incorporó de la cama, sacándose al otro de su interior y dejando que su simiente resbalara por su cuerpo. Con una esquina de las sábanas se quitó los restos de semen y se vistió.

-Hasta la próxima, Leo.

Y sin más, se fue. Pero Aioria se quedó tendido en la cama, lleno de emociones, confuso, con el vientre cubierto por el semen de Death Mask. No tenía el más mínimo sentido lo que acababa de suceder entre ellos, y aún así… era lo mejor que había sentido.

Trató de incorporarse, pero luego rechazó la idea, estaba demasiado cansado y ni siquiera le importaba volver a la fiesta. Habló a la nada.

-Hasta pronto, Ángelo.

Jaló una de las sábanas para cubrirse y se quedó dormido.


End file.
